1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a washing and drying machine and a method for controlling the same, and more particularly to a washing and drying machine and a method for controlling a drying process thereof, which can minimize cause of environmental problem while a drying performance is improved.
2. Background of the Related Art
Of the washing machine, removing contaminants from laundry by applying an energy, such as impact and the like, there are a pulsator type washing machine, a drum type washing machine, and an agitator type washing machine depending on a type of energy application to the laundry. That is, the washing is done by applying impacts to the laundry by means of a pulsator, or an agitator, or by dropping the laundry by rotating a drum. Moreover, an action of detergent is added thereto, to make the washing done.
In general, the foregoing washing machines only have a washing function for washing laundry, such as clothes, to require taking out the laundry from the washing machine and drying under the sun.
Recently, owing to the wide spread apartment living, and change of living patterns, artificial fast drying of washed laundry is required, and to meet such a requirement, dryers are developed. The development of dryer facilitates convenient, and fast dry of the washed laundry.
However, in general, since the dryer has a size similar to the washing machine, installation of the washing machine and the dryer separately requires much space, and inconvenient in that the laundry, once washed, is required to be taken out of the washing machine and put into the dryer, again.
According to this, development of a washing machine having a drying function has been required. Eventually, in a drum type washing machine, a washing machine having a drying function is suggested, in which the laundry is dried in the drum in situ without transferring the laundry after completion of washing. However, the pulsator type or the agitator type washing machine, which in general has a better washing performance, has had no drying function. Accordingly, development of a pulsator type washing machine with a good washing performance and a drying function has been required.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a washing and drying machine and a method for controlling a drying process thereof that substantially obviates one or more of the problems due to limitations and disadvantages of the related art.
An object of the present invention is to provide a pulsator type washing and drying machine which can wash and dry laundry.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method for controlling a drying process of a washing and drying machine, which can improve a drying function and reduce occurrence of environmental problem.
Additional features and advantages of the invention will be set forth in the description which follows, and in part will be apparent from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The objectives and other advantages of the invention will be realized and attained by the structure particularly pointed out in the written description and claims hereof as well as the appended drawings.
To achieve these and other advantages and in accordance with the purpose of the present invention, as embodied and broadly described, the method for controlling a drying process of a washing and drying machine includes a preheating step for tightly closing and heating an inner tub for preparing an environment favorable for vaporization of water by elevating a temperature of the inner tub within a short time period, and a drying step for supplying heated air to the inner tub, to make heat exchange between the heated air and laundry, for drying the laundry.
Preferably, the washing and drying machine includes a circulation duct for circulating air in the inner tub, a drain duct for draining washing water in the inner tub, and an air discharge duct for discharging excessively humid air in the inner tub, and the drying step includes a circulating type drying step for closing the drain duct to circulate the air from the inner tub to the inner tub again to dry laundry, and, on the same time, removing water vapor contained in the circulating air.
Preferably, the drying step further includes an excessively humid air discharge step for discharging a portion of the excessively humid air from the inner tub to outside through the air discharge duct at fixed intervals. Preferably, the excessively humid air discharge step includes the step of dropping a temperature and a humidity of the excessively humid air to be discharged.
Preferably, the drying step further includes a condensed water draining step for opening the drain duct at fixed intervals for draining condensed water produced in the drying step to outside.
Preferably, the drying step further includes an air discharge drying step for receiving external air through the circulation duct, and discharging the received air to outside of the washing machine through the inner tub directly.
The preheating step preferably includes a low speed rotating step for rotating the inner tub at a low speed, a high speed rotating step for rotating the inner tub at a high speed, and a stirring step for rotating the inner tub, periodically. The high speed rotating step more preferably includes the step of opening the drain duct.
The drying step includes the steps of circulating a portion of air from the inner tub to the inner tub again for drying the laundry, and discharging a portion of the air in the inner tub to an outside of the washing machine.
The air to be discharge to an outside of the washing machine is preferably subjected to regulation of a temperature and a humidity thereof. The regulation of a temperature and a humidity is preferably made by using external air introduced thereto, and the regulation of a temperature and a humidity is more preferably made by using cooling water introduced thereto.
Preferably, the drying step further includes an air discharge drying step for receiving external air, and discharging the received air to outside of the washing machine through the inner tub, directly. Preferably, no air is heated in the air discharge drying step.
The preheating step preferably includes a low speed rotating step for rotating the inner tub at a low speed, a high speed rotating step for rotating the inner tub at a high speed, and a stirring step for rotating the inner tub, periodically. The high speed rotating step more preferably includes the step of opening the drain duct.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a washing and drying machine of a pulsator type including a drain duct connected to an underside of an outer tub, a circulation duct having one end positioned in the vicinity of an upper part of the outer tub, and the other end connected to the drain duct, a heater fitted to a predetermined location of the circulation duct for heating air flowing through the circulating duct, an air discharge duct having one end located in the vicinity of the upper part of the outer tub, and the other end connected to the drain duct, a fan fitted to a predetermined location of the air discharge duct for forced circulation of air, and temperature/humidity regulating means fitted to the air discharge duct for regulating temperature/humidity of the air flowing through the air discharge duct.
Thus, the present invention can improve a drying performance, and minimize an influence to an external environment.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary and explanatory and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.